Scott
Scott Robinson '''is the main protagonist of the Minecraft Youtube Roleplay Series, Yandere High School. '''Non-Canon Pilot Episode : '''As many know, there was a pilot episode before the official Yandere High School was released. The reason for this was to see if people supported the idea of there being a YHS series. Since it got over 600 views, this was obviously a yes to the director. In that non-canon episode, there were only 5 characters. Scott, Craig, Jay, Izzy, and the 'teacher'. The Scott in this episode had no details given about him during the episode besides the fact his best friend was Craig, he had a huge crush on Izzy, he was on the track team and his rival was Mark Wazowski, and that he wanted to be the most 'kawaii". This is why the episode is non-canon. '''Canon - '''Before Scott moved to Autumncrest, Oregon he lived in another small town named Central Falls which was located in Utah. Before the series took place, Scott was apart of a big happy family. Him, his mom, and his dad. Two years ago prior to episode one, Scott's mother died of cancer. Ever since, he has become lonely and much more independent. The thing about his mom was that she had a family before Scott's. This was the Johnson famliy. Before Scott's family was together, his mom was with another man named Tyler Johnson whom they had a son named D'brickashaw Johnson (DJ). Months later, Scott's mother left Tyler and DJ for unknown reasons and got together with Scott's dad and had Scott. This makes Scott and DJ half-brothers A week prior before episode one, DJ's father dies and is all alone in the small town of Autumncrest. No one questions how a 17 year old lives by himself with no job in this small town but Scott is sent to 'comfort' and bond with his half-brother. After realizing his brother didn't need the help, they end up having corybantic adventures in Autumncrest learning secrets about the town and slowly becoming the bestest of friends. '''Appearance As everyone in the minecraft world being 5'9", you would expect Scott to be 5'9" too. He has dark brown hair and purple colored eyes. (even though people claims that he's just wearing colored contacts), as well as a pale skin-tone. His race is unknown due to the fact not many details are given about his mom. It is presumed to be caucasian During his time at Autumncrest High School, many times he refuses and gets in trouble for not staying in uniform. His everyday outfit are usually consisted of different colored hoodies and jeans. When he does choose to wear the uniform, he wears his Autumncrest High School uniform; an off-yellow blazer, alime tie ,black pants and lime shoes. Later in the series, it is is revealed that he does't wear his uniform because he gets rashes due to his 'tight tie'. Personality Ever since his mom's death, Scott is turning into a defiant and stubborn person and does not like being told what to do. Besides this, he is a very sociable and friendly character and if he wants to be, and usually always attempts to get along with all his classmates at Autumncrest. Unlike his classmates, Scott won't hesitate to do something behind the teacher's back or even destroy school property. When Scott is around people he trusts more and are more comfortable with, he will joke around more often. Another strange thing about Scott's personality is that he tends to laugh at himself . Despite his immaturity, he can be quite mature in serious situations. Relationships Love Interests Annie= After arriving in Autumncrest, Scott had a huge crush on Annie for a long time. During this time, he proved to be very stalker-like as one time he even followed her to her house. The only time Annie showed feelings for Scott were when she invited him to join the track team. His first impression to Annie was horrible as he was nervous and DJ was attempting to be his wingman. He gave her a bag of doritos as a gift and strangely, a rat was found popping out of it (Which we learned later was put in by Ashley). At first, Scott was nervous and shy towards Annie but overtime he gained more confidence. After Annie's death, Scott is informed by one of her friends that she never liked him because of his creepy purple eyes. |-|Raven= When Scott learns about the demon club, he notices Raven is a sort of officer. Ever since he and DJ discovered their secret 'lair', Raven has constantly been stalking Scott wherever he goes. At one point on the episode, you see Raven peeking through the ravine window while Scott sleeps. It is assumed Raven has a crush on Scott or is either making sure he doesn't report their little 'lair' to the principal. Either way, Raven was the creepiest suspect on who the Yandere was. A weird think about Raven is during the first day of class, Scott was picked bty her and her groupee but after the demon club fiasco, for some reason she fell for him. __NEWSECTIONLINK__